Go Green
by CharmedPhoebe12
Summary: Paige accidently chops down a limb from the Tree of Life, whom is Mother Nature when she joins a nature club and the forests begin to die! Will the Charmed girls be able to save Mother Nature? The Power of 4, Forever More!


**Go Green**

**Chapter #1**

**Good Morning**

Prue stood in front of her closet. She was debating whether to wear her black leather jeans and her navy blue corset or her deep purple baby doll top with her blue jeans. She had finally come to the conclusion that wearing her navy blue corset and leather jeans would be the best choice for today. She put on the clothe items and pulled her hair in a pony tail high on her head. She slipped on navy blue pumps she stole from Phoebe's closet and grabbed a black leather jacket for the day. Besides the heels this look was completely new for her of which she had just bought. Her and Paige had gone out shopping a day ago and completely bought a new wardrobe! She was surprised to find when she walked down Paige wearing dirtied up blue jeans, sneakers, her hair in a pony tail, and a pine green tee shirt that said 'Club Nature Natural' on it.

"Paige? Have you lost your mind?" Prue said as she walked down stairs to grab a cup of coffee before she went out to get something to eat with Piper.

"Nope," Paige said. "I joined a nature club to help keep the woods that remain in Sanfransico beautiful. My friend from this old company I used to work with told me that her daughter had signed up for it and that it offered many new things to not just yourself but nature too." Paige said smiling.

"Ok. What demon possessed you today?" Phoebe laughed.

"No demon. No joke either. I really joined this club to help our environment." Paige smiled.

"Ok, well I am going out!" Phoebe smiled standing up and flaunting a new skirt and top she was wearing.

"Who, and when did this become arranged?" Prue giggled.

"I met him in front of my work one day. His name is Cole, Cole Turner." Phoebe said with a smirk.

"Oh, so Phoebe's got a new man?" Paige giggled. Prue and Paige started laughing.

"You bet. Well. At least I hope!" Phoebe looked down at her skirt.

"Oh, Phoebs, you could have any guy under the stars! You will do just fine! Why are you so worried about this guy? It isn't like that guy you met at Hallmark was it? Because he was defiantly gay." Prue and Paige burst into tears laughing.

"No, he is defiantly NOT gay. He was totally hitting on me!" Phoebe said dropping her jaw.

"Who's this we're talking about?" Piper said walking into the kitchen.

"Phoebe's new catch," Paige said playfully smacking Prue's arm laughing.

"He is not a new catch. He totally likes me and we are just going out to eat. We aren't even dating yet." Phoebe said staring at Piper.

"Yet," Piper said lifting her eyebrow's up to the ceiling.

"Ok, no comment. I'm gonna get going. Love you's." Phoebe said to her sisters and walked out the door.

"Ha, This guy better not be a demon!" Prue laughed. Then they all stopped. Phoebe was practically the 'Demon Dater'!

"He better not be. Demon's should no by now who we are!" Piper chocked up.

"He won't be. Phoebe would know better than that by now." Paige said. "Well I must be on my way too; gotta go to my clubs meeting. I can't believe on my first day we are going into the woods to cut some dead branches and thorn bearing thingy's. Well. Wish me luck!" Paige said grabbing gardening gloves off the table and orbing out the door.

"That power is so cool." Prue said. "I can make 2 of me though so I'm ok." Prue laughed sitting down and crossing her legs, dusting off her leather pants.

"Well at least she is getting involved and won't be stuck home alone all day. You know what happened that one time with that Meredith chick."

"Oh yeah, never going down that road again!" Prue said playing with a piece of her hair.

"So where are we going to eat?" Piper said turning around after washing a couple dishes in the sink from breakfast.

"Oh, well I thought we could go to that nice little café you and Phoebe go to all the time." Prue said standing up to grab her purse off a rack with most of Phoebe's things on it.

"I don't see why not." Piper said grabbing her jacket. They walked out the door and headed to The Indigo Café.

**Chapter #2**

**Tree Time**

"Ok, now. It is time to go preserve our environment folks. So grab your shovels, clippers, and weeders, where going to help nature. It's Tree Time!" The spokes lady for Club Nature Natural rang. _Ok, so she isn't the smartest pick of the litter but at least she was kind. _Paige thought. She grabbed some clippers from inside a barrel they had and started walking through the woods with another woman in the club named Jade. Jade was clipping things in the path ways walk here and there while Paige was set to trim the dead dieing things in the path. She felt like she was walking for sometime not doing much anything when she began to let her mind wander. Or at least she thought! She imagined fairies dancing all over the forest, making it sparkly and renewed. It was full of magic.

_SMACK!_

"Ouch!" Paige said. She looked up to see a tree branch in her way. Not a big one, small enough to hurt you, but also small enough to cut. Paige stood up. "Stupid tree." She said in a whisper and cut the limb. She looked forward and saw Jade about 20 feet in front of her. Paige didn't care. She wasn't doing much anything anyways. Maybe her and Jade could switch positions after a while. She saw Jade get further and further in front of her as if Paige was being held back. Did she feel bad about cutting a living branch she cut because she was being careless? No way. She couldn't. Besides, it was just a tree, right?

"NO! What have you done! She is in pain! Pain! Help me sisters. We must help her!" Paige heard a voice say behind her. Startled, Paige turned around to see 3 women dressed up in flowers and green and brown fabric dresses.

"Um, I'm sorry? Can I help you?" Paige said.

"NO!" one of the woman snapped back. "You hurt Mother Nature. All living plants and trees, NATURE, will begin to die! You must go! You have caused her pain."

"What? Who did I cause pain to, Mother Nature? Who is that?" Paige said.

"The tree, the poor tree of life, she is dieing! You cut a limb from the Tree of Life! We can only try to save her! Iris, go fetch some water. Iradessa, weed away the plants that hurt her. We must do all we can to keep her alive." The lady said turning to the other women.

"I am so sorry. Can I help?" Paige didn't get what was going on. She didn't understand. Nothing seemed different about any of the beautiful woods around her, not the plants or any of the trees. Besides, the lady was dressed like a freak and talked like she was trying out for a Shakespeare play!

"You have done what you must truly do already. Why do you seek to hurt the plants? There is life in them all." The women said again.

"I am really sorry! I don't seek to hurt anything in nature that is good. Who might you be to tell me this?" Paige said looking at the women Iradessa plucking weeds from around the tree.

"I, I am Bliss, Queen of the Nymph's. You are killing Mother Nature now thanks to that one mistake. Please. Don't live to kill Mother Nature. Live to embrace it." Bliss said walking over to Iradessa. She whispered to Iradessa a little bit. They held hands almost as if reciting a spell and held their hands over the broken branch with their others. A golden glow came from their finger tips and spread all over the branch. It curled and grew but suddenly stopped.

"I am sorry Iradessa." Bliss said. She patted Iradessa's back crying. "Now we must try to protect her as much as possible." Just then Iris came back with a ball of water floating in front of her in mid-air.

"What shall I do with this, Bliss?" Iris asked holding up her hands in front of her to keep the water from falling in it designated place.

"Drop it over…" Bliss looked around the tree for a moment, "there!" she said pointing a finger in a particular part of the tree. Iris levitated the water orb over to the part of the tree. She moved her hands in a motion then let the water slip to the ground in a pretty pattern. It swirled and created images such as hearts and circular patterns. Just before the water hit the ground around the tree it dissolved into bubbles and floated to the ground.

"Thank you Iris," Bliss said standing up. She looked at her sisters and then at Paige. "We will need to gather Nymph's of water, air, earth, and fire to heal this tree. Any of them can help us," Bliss said looking back at Iris and Iradessa. "Go fetch them. I will stay here with Mother Nature and comfort her." Bliss in a quick motion became stiff. "Did you here something?" She questioned.

"PAIGE!" they all heard from a distance. "Are you there?" Paige could now tell it was the voice of Jade here partner. "Where are you?" She heard Jade call again. The Nymph's gasped then ran off.

"We will be back to comfort you." Iradessa said patting the tree. "We must go." Iris said to Paige, then the Nymph's quickly fled out of sight. Jade ran up to Paige.

"Where were you? I was worried sick. I didn't see you! Come on!" Jade said beginning to drag Paige forward.

"Oh, um, I have to get home. My sister just called me. It's an emergency. Tell Kate that I will see her later and I'm sorry." Paige said running in the opposite direction waving good bye. When Jade was out of sight and no one was around Paige orbed away to her home.

**Chapter #3**

**The Truth about Leo**

Prue and Piper walked up to the gates around the outside of The Indigo Café. It had an inner sort of semi club semi café theme to it but Prue and Piper like the outer café better. They took a seat at a lonely area to have it quiet. They didn't much like it being loud at dinning places. Piper didn't enjoy hearing how others feel about life while fine dinning. She heard enough of that at her club. A waiter came around not seconds after they sat down to eat some menus. Piper and Prue over viewed them but simply ordered what the always would any day.

"So, Piper, Have you thought about Phoebe's premonition any time lately?" Prue asked. She wasn't one for getting into anyone's personal life but she wasn't sure if Piper had heard of Phoebe's latest vision.

"No. I don't want to get into it either. If I have a child then I will. But I'm telling you I can't get pregnant. I just can't ok." Piper said throwing her hair out of her face. "Piper, I didn't mean to upset you. I want that for you so bad though. I know how you feel about those things and I want the best for you and Leo. But I simply don't see why you don't want to believe that those fantasies, those things you wish could be real that Phoebe sees could. How you keep denying those things because you are afraid." Prue stated giving Piper the evil eye.

"Prue, I'm not afraid." Piper said looking away from her flailing sister.

"Piper, you are afraid. You're afraid to be happy because you don't want to be hurt. Hurt like how Mom left us when she died, hurt how Dad left us. You feel those things because you want to remember them when I don't and you, Piper, you don't want to feel pains of not having something go right again. That's why Piper, that's-'' Prue said being cut short.

"Leo left." Piper looked over through the gate seeing cars rushing past her. Prue couldn't believe what she heard. "Leo was taken from me again because of Phoebe's little premonition. The elders found out and they are afraid a magical child conceived of a white lighter and a witch won't work and they took him from me. Again," Piper bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. Prue looked down feeling so angered at her for yelling at Piper, so mad at bringing those memories back, so upset at telling her sister she had a problem when the problem wasn't even Piper. It was the Elders ruining all of their dreams. She saw Piper wipe a tear from her eye, and she felt herself begin to cry too.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Piper heard a voice behind her say. Prue looked up and Piper turned around. "But I noticed you and your sister, um. Fighting and we don't allow that to be in our presence and disrupt our other customers so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The man said. Piper wiped away the tears from her eyes and stood up. She froze the restaurant and the rest of that area of the world. She screamed. She threw her chair on the ground. She blew up the items on the table. Piper grabbed her head. She walked out of the gates and went to her car.

"Piper, PIPER WAIT!" Prue called. She ran after her. "Piper, what are you doing!" Prue called.

"I am tired of them, taking everything good in my life away. I'm tired of them hurting me so bad when they did that enough at our wedding." Piper cried. "I'm going home and going to sleep. Do not wake me." Piper said stepping into her car. Prue ran over to the other side and got in. They drove home, silent the whole way.

**Chapter #4**

**Roses are Dead, Violets are Too**

Paige orbed into the manor making sure to make a mental note to call the club spokes woman, Kate, back to let her know she was ok. Paige began to walk upstairs to the book when she heard the front door open. She ducked down at the top of the stairs. She stood up though when she heard Piper and Prue talking.

"Piper," Prue was trying to persuade. "I know it must suck. Leo has been taken from us before. But they will have to give him back considering we don't have a white lighter." Prue bounced trying to keep Piper from crying.

"Hey Guys, I have some thing I need to tell you's. More like an encounter but it could be. No wait, IS magical." Paige said walking down the steps. She had just turned around when Piper sprint of the steps. "Well she is in the mood to go magic scrying." Paige said following her up the steps.

"No, she isn't really. She is more in the mood of crying," Prue said grabbing Paige's arm. "Sweetie, Leo's gone."

"Leo's gone? Wait. How did this happen and when?" Paige said oddly.

"Well, the Elders found out about that premonition Phoebe had about Piper having a child with Leo and they weren't too happy. Kinda like when they got married. You know that whole story right?" Prue said letting go of Paige's arm.

"Yeah, but that's no excuse? It was just a premonition we don't really know if she will get pregnant anytime soon." Paige said questioning, walking up the rest of the steps followed by Prue.

"Apparently they don't want her and Leo having a child any time at all!" Prue stated. "We have to get him back. You can orb right?" Prue looked as if she had an idea.

"No I can't Prue. You've known me for 8 months and I can't orb." She and Prue chuckled.

"Well we need to go confront some Elders; how bout' it Paige?" Prue smirked wrapping her arm around Paige's.

"Yeah, good idea, first the other problem I have." Paige stopped Prue. "I saw some, uh, Nymph's?" Paige said.

"Nymph's?" Prue asked.

"Uh, yeah, that is what they called them selves. Or at least what Bliss, Queen of the Nymph's, called all 3 of them." Paige said.

"Book?" Prue replied.

"Book." Paige said giving a thumbs up.

1 ½ boxes of tissues, 3 makeup checks, 2 stories told, and 37 pages of the Book later and Paige and Prue had found Nymph's.

"Ok, here it says there are 4 types of Nymph's, Water, Earth, Air, and I guess, like, Fire?" Paige said showing Prue the page. Prue took the book from Paige's hands to read over the page.

"And it also says they help, heal, and protect nature. Probably why they were in the area, they must have known that 'Mother Nature' was there. It makes sense because Bliss was t Nymph Queen so she would have had to protect 'Mother Nature' the most." Prue emphasized the Mother Nature name for a tree.

"I guess. They just sorta came out of no where?" Paige said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then that would explain what it says next. They can shimmer or some what fade into an area that need protecting of the forest or other areas of their protecting nature. This also helps them blend in with their surroundings so they are hidden and can't be seen by others in that area." Prue ran her manicured finger over the page as she read aloud the words.

"Well then that explains how they came out of no where yet again. What else does it say?" Paige said as Prue stood up, placing the Book on its stand. They both gathered around the Book to read what else it said about the Nymph's. They read for a few more minutes taking mental notes then decided after they went to speak to the Nymph's about 'Mother Nature' they would confront the Elders.

"Are you ready?" Paige said grabbing Prue's hand.

"Yep, to the forest!" Prue said holding up her other hand; super hero style! Paige orbed her and Prue away to the area of the woods she cut the branch off of.

"WOAH!" Paige said looking around.

"Yeah, seriously, were the trees that dark and dieing and where all those leaves on the ground? Because it looks like Fall came sooner than we thought!" Prue said releasing Paige's hand and looking at all the mayhem. Branches were laying all about, dead, brown, crippled leaves all over, welted flowers and dry rock hard earth, cracked in so many places.

"No way, it was great the last time I was here. Not heaven on earth or anything but it looked better than this dump. This looks scary! Like it is a scene from Sleepy Hollow or something!" Paige said holding her arms close to her heart.

"Yeah, this is weird. Are you sure the Nymph's are around here?" Prue said stepping forward under crunching leaves and cracking earth. Almost as if on demand Paige and Prue looked around when they heard giggles coming from the woods. Prue stepped back with Paige again.

"Are they coming?" Prue asked.

"I think." Paige said waiting for them to come out of no where. Suddenly gasps and pitter patters of feet were heard on the hard ground around Prue and Paige. Behind a set of trees 3 women instantly faded in as they ran toward Paige and Prue.

"Are the others gone?" Iradessa asked Paige.

"Yes. All of the others are gone. Just me and my sister Prue." Paige said pointing at Prue who stood still not knowing what to do then gave a wave.

"Blessed Be. You are the eldest Charmed One are you not?" Bliss asked.

"Yes I am. I'm Paige's older sister." Prue said. "Uh, Blessed Be." She replied not sure what to say.

"Blessed Be." Iris and Iradessa replied in unison.

"I heard of, ah hum, Mother Nature, and what happened to her. Will she be safe?" Prue asked trying to sound like she knew what was going on!

"Yes! She is in danger. She may not be safe. We are trying to keep her safe. But all the flowers and else wise, things are dieing. Mother Nature is an important part of the earth. With out her, nothing will survive. Everything will die, all the essentials needed to live will die off!" Bliss stated seriously.

"So, not even man made things or food or animals will survive. Nothing at all?" Paige asked, knowing this was all her fault.

"No, nature supplies MANY of the things man made items are made out of and help! All these things that you humans want," Iris said shrugging off at the thought for some odd ball reason.

"Please, do you know how we can fix this?" Prue asked pleading.

"No, we have yet to figure this out. Everything is dieing. The entire Nymph groups are helping us as well as fairies and other woodland creatures that protect it." Bliss said. "We need you humans help." She finished pointing a finger at Prue, as she knew Paige cut the branch in the first place.

"We will try to find a solution. Thank you. We have other great ordeals to deal with now. We will help you as much as possible. Thank you and Blessed Be." Prue said waving off then grabbing Paige's hand. "Orb, orb, orb." Prue demanded in a whisper only Paige could hear. "You know where to go." Prue continued. Paige did as she was told waving the to Nymph's then orbing up to the Elders, now with 2 reasons!

**Chapter #5**

**Prue's Attitude**

Phoebe and Cole had just gotten done from a dinner at a local restaurant and then a walk on the beach. Phoebe told Cole of her life story and Cole told Phoebe his 'life story'. They laughed and talked and kicked up the sea foam that rolled along the shore.

"I'm really glad you invited me, Cole. I didn't know you were such an amazing guy. I sound so stupid for saying that on a first date." Phoebe laughed.

"No, you're amazing too. You have a very interesting life. That's horrible how your mother died and your father left. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have my parents." Cole said squeezing Phoebe hand.

"Well, I'm just glad my Grams was their for me and my 2 sisters. Paige came into the picture much later. She's been with us for 8 months now. She seems to be doing really good with all the wi-'' Phoebe stopped herself short before she realized she was about to say "witch stuff". _Think fast, Phoebe, think! _She told herself. "With all the, uh, wild things that go on in our home, you know with it being an old landmark and what not." Phoebe caught herself.

"Ahh, yes. Old houses can be tricky. You and your sisters seem to take good care of it though." Cole smiled at Phoebe.

"Thanks." Phoebe said. They reached the spot were they had originally started walking and grabbed their shoes and keys and other things. They walked up to Cole's car just as Phoebe cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry, can you hold on 1 minute?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"Sure," he smiled waiting at his car as she walked a couple feet away.

"Hello?" Phoebe answered.

"Phoebe?" Piper's voice asked dryly.

"Yes. What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know where Paige and Prue went and I'm here at the house alone but I really need to find them and I don't know were they went and I'm afraid they are in trouble or trying to do something they shouldn't." Piper finished all in one breath.

"Wait, what is this about?" Phoebe wondered aloud.

"Well, long story but," Piper said as she sniffled. "I will tell you when you come home if that's ok. I know you are on a date and stuff but I need you to help me before they get in REALLY big trouble!" Piper said.

"Sure, Piper." Phoebe said oddly. "I'll be right home." She said. "Bye." She flipped the phone down and walked over to Cole.

"I'm sorry, Cole. Something just came up and I have to rush home. I hope you don't mind." She said looking down. "Can you give me a ride home? I'll come by and get my car later." Phoebe said.

"Of course, Phoebe. Things happen." Cole smiled. They walked over to his car and got in. Cole drove Phoebe all the way home, talking the whole way. He dropped her off and they said good-bye and would call each other. Phoebe got inside and dropped her stuff.

"Piper!" She called. She saw a whoosh come from her side and grab her.

"Oh thank god you are home! I went and scryed and they aren't on the map. I think they went to the Elders." Piper sternly said holding Phoebe.

"Why would they go to the Elders? I thought you and Prue had lunch and Paige had her, garden club or something." Phoebe asked.

"Because, when the Elders found out about your premonition about us having a child, just like our wedding they didn't seem to like it and took him from me again." Piper said. "Now I'm more concerned about them. Paige came home and I don't know what happened from there. I went to my bedroom for a while. When I came out they were gone." Piper said letting go of Phoebe.

"Yeah, ok. That was sudden. I just got a shock so give me a second…ok. We can't even orb to get to them. So what do we do?" Phoebe shook her head.

"I don't know. We need to wait! Then confront them!" Piper said.

"Are you sure you're ok? Last time this happened you went a little kuku." Phoebe shrugged annoyed.

"I'll be fine. I get it now. They really want me to stop protecting innocents don't they?" Piper asked.

"What!? No, they don't want you to do that," Phoebe gasped.

"Well, then maybe they should give me Leo back. I will stop protecting them till I have him. There is no point to it if I don't have him. This is the last straw. I love him, and if your premonition can't happen then neither can the Charmed Future." Piper said turning away from Phoebe.

"Look, I know it's hard but we WILL get him back. Now come on hun. We have to get to the book to get our sisters!" Phoebe said holding up one finger to the attic...

Prue and Paige orbed up to the Elders.

When they opened their eyes a bright washing light came over their faces nearly blinding them. They blinked till images came through the blurriness and they could see men and women walking around in robes of gold and bright whiteness all about.

"So this is their little hideout." Paige said letting go of Prue's hand.

"The only question is how are we going to find Leo in this big whack-job of a heavenly place?" Prue said looking around.

"I'm not sure. I didn't think about that till I saw this place." Paige stuttered.

"Hey!" The girls looked around seeing neither of them called out that word. "What are you doing here?" Prue and Paige starred to their side were they found a man walking toward them looking like the rest.

"I'm Prue and this is Paige. We are Charmed Ones and have come to get our brother-in-law!" Prue said airing an angry evil look on her face.

"Yeah, you might know him since you's took him from Piper Halliwell. Does that name ring a bell to you?" Paige placed her hands on her hips.

"My deepest apologizes Prudence and Paige. Let me take you to the others." He said extending his arm in a direction down a long hall bathed in whiteness. The girls and the Elder walked down the hall a few minutes when they reached a door. The Elder opened it revealing a less bright décor and a few other Elders, and…

"LEO!" Paige shouted. Prue and Paige ran over pushing 4 of the other Elders out of the way; they pulled him aside and whispered to him.

"Leo, come home with us. We need to protect you, Piper needs you." Paige whispered.

"I can't come home. They are keeping me here so Phoebe's vision doesn't come true. Piper and I having a child is too much they said." Leo whispered back to them.

"Not even for Piper?" Prue asked quiet, but serious. Leo bobbed his head down and thought for a few seconds.

"But how would we get out of here with out them noticing? And even when I am home! You know they watch us like hawks!" Leo asked.

"We didn't really think about that. We have to ask them." Paige thought aloud. Prue turned around and started walking toward the crowd of Elders staring at them.

"Well, no more little visits, huh?" One of the Elders asked as they all laughed. "You have to get going." He said starting to usher them out.

"I don't think so." Prue said turning around and telekinetically pushing him back.

"Oh snap!" Paige said in a whispered tone to Leo.

"I came here for my brother-in-law who you clearly don't want happy. You ruined my sister and his wedding and you can't stop their can you. You are going to ruin the Charmed generation if you don't allow this. Do you not want more Charmed generations? Now, let's not get violence involved, huh?" Prue stated pointing a finger to him and the rest of the Elders.

"Prudence? We don't agree with this like your mother and Paige's father. You know what happened." He smirked.

"Yeah, I know what happened. We created the Power of 4 and are even stronger now. We found Paige and can rid of demon's better now. We are stronger. You were going to keep that from us?" Prue said getting heated.

"Now Prudence," he began. But Prue wasn't going to take that.

"For those who know me and care, it's Prue. And for your 411 Leo and Piper ARE our next step to a new Charmed generation. And we need him. Piper needs him. It you think we aren't taking him, your crazy. We will kick your week little Elder asses if you step in front of us, with, no thanks to you, the Power of 4! Suspend our powers and the world will be just like the Underworld. So good luck with what ever you were trying to pull, but, we can be much stronger than you. Are you sure you know who the real Demon's are?" Prue poked him. "Come on Paige." Prue walked over to her sister and Leo, grasping their hands. "Let's go home." Paige did as she was told, a bit worried about the Elders revolting but after Prue's big fearful speech she didn't think they would mess with 4 Charmed sisters.

Paige, Prue, and Leo all orbed into the manor just as Piper and Phoebe were walking up the steps.

"LEO!" Phoebe smiled. She ran over and gave him a big hug. "Well, that wasn't long!" She giggled. "We were just about to go to the book to see if we could get you back." Piper smiled at this. Every little thing seemed to always fall into place thanks to her sisters. Leo walked over to her and gave her a huge hug and a kiss.

"I didn't think you'd come back this time." She said giving him a sorry look.

"I know, but that's ok. I love you." He said kissing her again.

**Chapter #6**

**Nymphs and Miracle's**

After their long day of 'recapturing' Leo and finding the Nymph's the girls got a long rest so they could be ready to take on 'Mother Nature' and the big mess Paige had caused. Luckily they all forgave her and were getting set for a day of pure gardening and if anything at all LUCK! They had to figure out a way to bring Mother Nature back to life and help her heal. Piper was the first on up at 7:47am since she was so relaxed and relived that Leo was back. She decided to begin thinking and gathering ingredients for a life potion that could help Mother Nature heal and bring her back to life. She was great with cooking so rather than write the spell which was Phoebe and Prue's job she would get started so Paige could get caught up then. Leo was still asleep when she climbed out of her calming bed to get ready for the big spell and potion to help the Nymph's. She pulled on a soft Kiwi colored Tee and a pair of shorts that were a dark blue jean material, twist her hair in a low pony tail, pulled on a pair of white ankle socks, and popped on a pair of white Tennis Shoes. She was set for fashion and saving the trees! Up in the attic, some time after getting her 'Recycle' on, flipping through the book for a 'life' or 'healing' potion she looked up to see the attic door come open and Phoebe bop in.

"Piper, morning sis! Ok, so do we have anything yet? A spell, a potion, a live leaf?" Phoebe semi joked. She was apparently in the mood to 'Love her Mother Nature' too seeing as she was wearing a pair of white leggings with a short sleeved and short lengthed tunic that had deeper Mint Green color to it with a bright purple flower at the bottom right corner. She was wearing a tall healed Ballerina flat shoe that was purple and she had her bangs pulled back.

"Well you've got a serious fashion statement going on! All we are doing is saving the environment," Piper chuckled.

"Well, you know I just figured if we are going to do this, to do it with spirit and show we really do care about our 'Mother Nature'. The Nymph's will like it!" Phoebe giggled spinning around to show off her outfit.

"Tre-Cute!" Piper laughed with her checking out her hair and make up. She had surprisingly laid back on make up and had a sheer Cotton Candy pink gloss color to her lips with purple eye shadow on. But that was just her sister, Phoebe. She knew how to accessorize, make a statement, and vanquish demons all in one! "Now, no, I haven't gotten as far as the potion. I just started looking through the book about 30 minutes ago." Piper said.

"Well, then, I'll get started on the spell. You just keep looking for that potion!" Phoebe smiled as she walked over to a chest, opening it and grabbing some paper and a pen. She sat down at a table near the door and started racking her mind for ideas.

A while later, Prue came up the stairs with a Green Cami on and Tan Cargo Pants; she had on a pair of Green Converse that they never knew she owned and her hair pulled in a messy bun with brown chop sticks though it. She usually never wore make up and was completely natural as usual.

"Ok, down to business." Prue said as she walked over to Phoebe pounding her fist in the opposite hand.

"You're a little late for that, Little Miss Skater Chic." Piper wagged her finger at Prue who turned around to greet her other sister.

"Well, Piper. Surprisingly I found these in my closet from my rebellious teenage days and since they were green and mysteriously fit, I decided to wear them since they match my top." Prue yawned. "Plus for once I got to sleep in."

"Cute shoes!" Paige said bursting into the attic. "And I know what you mean. Well, no, I don't seeing as I only have a temp. job but, what they hay!" Paige smiled. Her shirt read in bright Green letters "Go Green" laid across a teal colored Babydoll top. She had on mini roll cuff Bermuda Shorts on that were a light jean material color. Her shoes were similar to Prue's but rather than High Top Converse they were ankle length and were the same teal color, laced up with Green laces. She had her brown hair hanging down, parted on one side with green clips. Sticking natural to her make up today she didn't have any on.

"Paige, come here. Today isn't gloat, no work day, its kick Nymph save Mother Nature butt day," Piper dryly said. Paige tossed her head to the side and smiled as she walked over to Piper whom began to explain what ingredients they would need when they made the potion. Prue and Phoebe had gotten busy writing the spell and an hour later they had all gotten what they need done, done! Paige orbed the off to the forest to find they Nymph's and save the trees.

When the girls orbed into the forest things looked worse than before! Dryer, deader, practically evil! And so hard to imagine, but, so much more scary and dark! Paige could no longer imagine fairies flittering all about. Nor could she imagine a more horrible scene! She knew she was sorry for what she did now, and if things didn't get fixed…forever! With the potion in their hands and 3 spells written up (1 for summoning Nymph's, the other a spell to heal, and a backup spell to bring things to life), they began the spell to summon Nymph's. The girls began to chant…

_Nymph's of Water, Earth, Air,_

_All kinds of Nymph's,_

_Everywhere._

_We summon you now,_

_To this place._

_So we can make,_

_A better human race._

A glow came from the girls that was pink all around them. It was a glow so great it hurt their eyes. All around them they saw pink flashes as Nymph's appeared one by one, flashing into the scene. As they came, beautiful singing and giggling was heard all about. When finally the last Nymph appeared, the glow ended and the girls could see before them, every Nymph on earth! The forest was ever so full it looked like a college party was taking place times 5, only with beautiful women! Gasps were heard as the Nymph's looked about.

"Hi, ladies," Paige said waving.

"We think you know what you have been summoned for." Phoebe responded.

"And we know you and us all need each others help to save 'Mother Nature'. You know she is dieing and we need to help one and other save her." Prue said.

"But it was her fault we are in this mess! Mother Nature can not be saved now!" A yell was heard from the crowd of Nymph's.

"I didn't mean to harm her. I know better now and we need to get down to business and save her!" Paige said throwing and arm in the air.

"She can not be saved! Not even with all our strength in one. The world will not live with what Mother Nature helps supply." Another cry came from the crowd.

"True, but with the help of the most powerful witches of all, The Power of 4, The Charmed Ones, we might be able to save her. We've made potions to heal and bring back to life. We have spells, we can do this." Piper said. "We can if we believe." She remembered back to her experience a day ago with Leo and all the help her sisters gave. "You see we have to trust and have faith in each other so that we can help her. If not, what hope do we have really? At first glimpse it looks impossible, but you have to look deeper. We can save her and we will." Piper squeezed her sister Prue and Phoebe on either side of her.

"Yes! We will save her!" The Charmed girls heard a group call. Then a chant began saying this, more calming then anything. It brought hope in Piper's words.

"So, can we do this?" Phoebe cried.

"Yes!" The Nymph's trumpeted.

"Now, what you, ALL of you's need to do, is hold out your hands and begin healing this Mother Nature tree. Don't stop healing her!" Prue ordered. The Nymph's did as they were told and a golden glow came from their finger tips and spread around the tree of life. It was a brighter glow than the pink one and it almost hurt to say the spell, but the Charmed girls spilled their potions around the tree and began their spell…

_Tree of life,_

_No human knows,_

_All the sorrow,_

_All the woe,_

_You go through,_

_To protect the Earth,_

_To keep it beautiful,_

_In all it's birth._

_We resurrect you now,_

_So you can bring,_

_All of the living,_

_And beautiful things,_

_Back to life._

_Hear our prayer._

_Mother Earth,_

_Your life,_

_We spare!_

The girls chanted this over and over as the glow grew stronger and stronger, leaves bloomed on the Tree of Life, and Mother Nature was healing. Flowers popped up all around, pink and purple, showing life was coming back to the forest and earth. Trees were no longer pealing and their bark was healing and closing its cracks. Beauty was coming back to the forest! It was living, the Tree of Life bloomed and grew apples about it with pink blossoms and flourished with leaves. It grew tall and tall as it was glowing and growing! Finally the three stopped and the forest didn't seem to move. The glow dimmed and dimmed till it was no longer visible and had stopped glowing. The Nymph's dropped their hands and breathed heavily.

"It is over! She is alive!" The Nymph's cried happily. Even the broken branch Paige chopped had been sucked up into the ground and regrew on Mother Natures Tree of Life. And all was beautiful and safe. Bliss stepped out through the crowd of Nymph's and walked to the girls.

"Thank you, for all you have done. We didn't think we could bring her to life but now she is stronger. We never would have all banded together to safe her if not for you's. We are ever grateful. Blessed Be." Bliss said stepping back to the crowd.

"Blessed Be." The Charmed girls said in unison.

"Blessed Be!" The Nymph's cheered as one by one they flashed out and back to their rightful place where they had originally been. Then it was just the 4 girls all together in the woods standing by the Tree of Life.

"Come on girls. We have preserved our environment enough today. Let's get Mocha Cappuccino's!" Phoebe giggled as she, Prue, and Piper linked hands and began to walk the rest of the forests path. Paige just strolled over to its gorgeous bark.

"Blessed Be."

**Chapter #7**

**Love Your Mother Nature**

While getting their mocha's the girls decided to give back the environment every day in some way; to recycle or plant and tend to a garden. No matter what it would all be right. After their mocha fiesta, Phoebe went and spent more time with Cole, while Piper did the same with Leo. Paige and Prue went home and relaxed while talking over a cool glass of lemon aid and from their forth, they all would Go Green!


End file.
